Las características de un buen perdededor
by GiiSeUriostegui
Summary: La irritación de Draco tenía nombre y apellido, los cuales eran muy conocidos. Las personas que rodeaban al mago más famoso del mundo mágico estaban con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, pero solo Draco sabía que Harry Potter, el salvador de todo el puto mundo mágico, tenía todas las características de un perdedor. SLASH.
1. Prologo

**N.A.:** Este fic es inspirado en la traducción de Perla Negra "De Rodillas", es una historia completamente diferente. Salvo el trabajo de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Por favor, disfruten la lectura tanto como yo estoy disfrutando al escribirla.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, todos corresponden a su querida creadora original.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado, Slash.

* * *

**Las características de un buen perdedor.**

**Prólogo.**

_"Potter"_

Había sido lo último que Draco Malfoy había pensado antes de correrse sobre su sabana de terciopelo de color verde que recientemente había comprado. Miró su mano y no pudo evitar maldecir a ese gran hijo de puta. Todo era culpa de él. Sí, tenía que ser culpa de él.

Alguien de su antiguo estatus social no podía masturbarse y llegar al orgasmo con solo imaginar el rostro de un perdedor, porque eso era Harry Potter, el famoso mago que salvo a todo el puto mundo mágico. Era un sexy bueno para nada. El estar casado con Ginny Weasley no le impedía a los demás ver lo que se había ganado al decirle que sí. Debía disfrutar mucho estando en la cama con él, aunque el solo hecho de estar pensando en eso a Draco le repugnaba.

Su trabajo como _auror_ le había quedado como anillo al dedo al señor Harry Potter. Aunque cada vez que lo veía cuando pasaba por la basura de los asquerosos oficinistas, se le veía coqueteando muy discretamente con otros aurores que Draco no sabía si era Potter el "muerde almohadas" o sería con el que estaba en ese momento.

Decidió que era tiempo de ir a trabajar, seguramente la sección de chismes de Pansy Parkinson ya estaba disponible para que él le hiciera algunas modificaciones. Le gustaba ver la cara de satisfacción de Pansy cuando la felicitaban por su éxito cada vez que lanzaban una nueva sección suya. Pobre e ingenua Pansy, si supiera que su conserje anteriormente su "amigo" o "novio" era el que escribía todo le daría un infarto a su amargado e hipócrita corazón. Caminó muy a su pesar al pequeño mueble de segunda mano que había comprado y tomó un par de pañuelos de papel que había ahí, comenzó a limpiar aquella evidencia tan placentera que había dejado sobre su sábana que le había costado un poco más de la mitad de su miserable sueldo.

Ese idiota. Había manchado la sábana que con tanto esfuerzo se compró para darle un toque más de su estatus a ese sitio maloliente en el que le habían permitido quedarse. Con la marca de un mortífago en tu antebrazo no podías conseguir muchos beneficiosos que digamos, si te cerraban la puerta en la cara debías ser agradecido. A otros llegaban a escupirles en la cara o darles un puñetazo.

—Ser agradecido. —masculló entre dientes, terminando de cambiarse y se dispuso a continuar con su miserable vida. Miró de nuevo aquella mancha que no había podido quitar tan fácil, si tan solo le permitieran utilizar magia a su antojo ya la hubiese sacado de inmediato. No era como si llevase una vida de _muggle_, primero muerto antes que eso, pero su varita era limitada. Tres hechizos por día y si le hacía unas buenas mamadas a Bardani Loward, podía llegar hasta cinco. El infeliz era de eyaculación precoz así que Draco no tenía que preocuparse por estar aguantando su asquerosa cosa dentro de su boca. Aunque claro que solo recurría a él, cuando era necesario. Era más que un muggle y menos que un elfo, ¿dónde quedaban sus derechos de mago? Hermione Granger de Weasley luchaba por la libertad de los elfos, por los derechos de ellos. Esperaba que pronto apareciera otra sabelotodo y empezará a luchar por los derechos de los mortífagos arrepentidos y discriminados. Si Draco hubiera sabido que ese sería su pago por ocultar a Potter del señor Oscuro, se lo hubiese entregado de inmediato. Es más hubiese hecho aparecer una de esas flechas de señalamiento para apuntar a donde estaba el niño que sobrevivió y pasaría a ser el niño que murió por una buena causa… que Draco Malfoy no acabará entre la mierda. Pero si una cosa le alegraba a Malfoy entremedio de tanta basura, era que el limpiar el cagadero de los demás le habían permitido ver a Potter como realmente es. Como el perdedor que siempre había sido y al parecer siempre sería, de solo pensar en Harry Potter encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño con un mojigato del departamento de los aurores dándole una ayudada con su boca lo habían hecho encenderse. La expresión de aquel mago "inigualable", de aquel salvador del planeta hizo que soltará una risa en ese momento alertando a ambos, el mojigato se limpió la boca se acomodó sus ropas y salió en ese momento caminando tan apresurado que Draco no pudo evitar soltar otra risa.

—_Teniendo tanta fama y poder, pero aun así… Harry Potter no se puede pagar un simple cuarto de hotel. —sus palabras hirientes salieron, porque estaba en su naturaleza decir algún comentario al respecto con semejante situación. Se arrepintió al momento de ver esa mirada tan salvaje que le dedicaba cada vez que se lo encontraba. _

—_No digas nada, Malfoy. Solo has tu trabajo, para eso estás aquí ¿no?_

—_Veamos… ¿es el baño de hombres? Ese es un cesto de basura con mierda que me tengo que llevar en esta bolsa, pues sí… para eso estoy aquí. —Draco podría ser un conserje, pero jamás dejaría de defenderse de las humillaciones de otros, en especial de Harry Potter. Miró el miembro flácido de Potter aun fuera de su pantalón, se metió al cubículo donde estaba y lo cerró. _

— _¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy? Te lo advierto, si haces… _

—_Cállate, deberías de agradecer lo que voy a hacer. Ese sujeto al parecer no te supo encender. _

— _¿Y crees que tú sí lo harás? No bromees. —dijo Harry, sintiendo a Draco tomar su miembro empezando a mover su mano de arriba abajo. La cara enrojecida que le dio Potter a Draco fue perfecta, los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios, los suspiros que le brindaba al sentir como su mano lo llevaba al cielo, un cielo en el que probablemente Potter no quería llegar a causa de él. Introdujo el miembro grande de Harry Potter, haciendo que ahogara un gemido lleno de placer, en cierto modo se sentía triunfante ponerlo duro hacía que el ego de Draco subiera más de lo que ya estaba. Su lengua saboreaba aquella punta goteante del auror y su mano acarició los testículos de él, se quejó un poco al sentir las manos de Potter sobre su rubio cabello y saco su varita haciendo que mágicamente una cuerda apareciera y atará las manos de él, estaba desesperado. _

—_Mierda… ah, Malfoy… arh… —gruñía con bastante entusiasmo, sabía que eso le estaba humillando más que sus palabras y por fin, se vino en su boca. Draco se relamió mirándolo respirar agitado con el cabello desordenado y el rostro enrojecido, él tenía una notable erección que después se encargaría de ello. Había tenido que gastar uno de sus hechizos, pero era mejor a que el auror tirara de su cabello, la cuerda en sus manos desapareció y… fue un error, ya que su mejilla quedo enrojecida por el golpe que le dio un furioso Harry Potter._

—_Vaya, que agradecimiento más feroz… Potter._

—_No te me vuelvas acercar, esto nunca pasó. —salió de ahí, apresuradamente una vez que hubo acomodado sus ropas. Draco se relamió la sangre que tenía en la comisura de su labio y rio levemente. Eso lo confirmaba, Harry Potter tenía todas las características de un perdedor. _

Draco miró una vez más su fría habitación, y se fue directamente al Ministerio. A recoger más y más mierda, de todos esos perdedores.

* * *

**Nota:** Si han llegado hasta aquí los felicito, gracias por leer mi historia. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1 Promise Not To Fall

**N.A.:** ¡Hola, lectoras y lectores! Me he tardado demasiado de nuevo en actualizar, I know. Sin embargo, soy una escritora con chispas de inspiración fugaz, es decir... viene me infecta de inspiración y se va. La situación del mundo en cuarentena nos está volviendo un poco locos, quizás, pero sé que todo estará bien. Recuerden cuidarse, sigan las recomendaciones y mejor lean un buen fanfic. No digo como el mío, pero si gustan también están disponibles en mi perfil. Por cierto este capítulo está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre del capítulo, escuchenla cuando lleguen a esa parte, para ambientarse un poco con el escenario de mi mente.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, todos corresponden a su querida creadora original.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado, Slash.

* * *

**Las características de un buen perdedor.**

**Capítulo 1. Promise Not To Fall. **

Eso era verdaderamente ridículo o de esa forma le parecía a Draco. Mierda tras mierda de aquellos parásitos del Magisterio. Draco se encontraba realmente muy enojado, sobretodo porque a los _grandiosos y poderosos_ jefes, aunque claro que esto lo pensaba con todo el sarcasmo del mundo mágico y quizás también muggle, se les había ocurrido cambiar su turno. Nada de salidas en la tarde, ni planes de noche. Aunque no es como si tuviera mucho que planear.

Era la cruda venganza de Potter, Draco lo sabía. Ese infeliz era tan poca cosa para él, que ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, Draco confirmaba a ciencia cierta que Harry Potter, era un grandísimo idiota y perdedor aunque sonase repetitivo.

—Hey, Lord Basura… necesito que vayas a limpiar mi oficina. —la horrorosa voz de Pansy le hizo que sus pensamientos huyeran despavoridos.

"Aléjense, eso es…" pensó Draco para sí mismo alejando cualquier pensamiento que se fuese a escapar de sus labios a modo de comentario sarcástico "y quizás este intento de mujer perfecta no nos ponga el triple de trabajo del que ya tenemos, solo por adivinar mis pensamientos de por qué no mejor va a fastidiar a otra parte" Draco la miró simplemente y asintió, alejándose de ahí también. Solía hablar consigo mismo como si estuviese hablando con otra persona, le ayudaba a divagar en su mente y olvidarse que estaba limpiando a mano el cagadero del baño. Evitó muchos insultos en ese momento, decirlos no era la más sana decisión.

—Hey, tú… _limpia cacas_… los baños están infestados de cagadas por todo el suelo—el comentario de Ronald Weasley pareció como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en la boca del estómago. Si antes le parecía desagradable, durante su época de reinado en el colegio, el de él por supuesto ya que la sucia comadreja no era tan querido en el colegio como lo era él… Draco pensaba que no merecían ni siquiera prestarle atención, ahora lo era más; paseándose por los pasillos como si llevase demasiada prisa por algún caso, aunque Draco sabía que los únicos casos importantes para los aurores desde la caída del señor Tenebroso, era limpiar otro cagadero de hechizos de magos y brujas imprudentes. Él le tocaba el baño, ellos salir a limpiar la ciudad… ambos limpiaban mierda pero de diferente manera.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —gruñó Weasley al ser ignorado por Draco, si no tuviese limitaciones en su varita, probablemente le hubiese contestado con mucha ímpetu: "Disculpe usted, horrible comadreja. Pero seguramente lo ha tapado porque traga como un vil cerdo hambriento, así que probablemente al cagar se haya sobrepasado". Sí, eso se moría de ganas por decirle, sin embargo…

—Te estoy escuchando, pero no es necesario que te contesté, Weasley. Ya me has informado, en un momento iré. —la realidad era otra. Se sentía un poco humillado por todo eso y por el apodo ridículo que se había inventado Weasley, apostaba que un troll de las montañas podría inventar algo mejor que eso. A veces había momentos en los que pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido recibir un _avada kedavra*_ o morir desangrado esa vez que Potter casi lo mata en los baños, y hablando de Potter se encontraba parado detrás de su amigo, viendo como lo humillaba verbalmente. El héroe parecía estar divagando en sus pensamientos, mirándolo como si fuese una especie de bicho raro; se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

—Basta, Ron, déjalo en paz. Vamos, tenemos asuntos _más_ importantes que atender. —le dijo como si fuera el más maduro de todo el puto mundo mágico, un hombre de bien que le es fiel a su esposa, que es un auror eficaz, que tiene todas las de ganar. Pero solo Draco sabía que nada de eso existía, el Potter que conocía se había corrido en su boca el otro día, en uno de los cubículos apestosos del baño, que por más que Draco buscará no les podía quitar ese apestoso olor. Incluso esas palabras que parecían simples y educadas estaban llenas de odio de su parte, Draco se limitó a verlo: "¡Que se joda, Potter!" fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente.

—Ya…—murmuró el otro con claro enojo por haber interrumpido su humillación verbal, pasando al lado de Draco y tirando a propósito el valde de agua con el que siempre cargaba, como un fiel amigo que no se le despegaba durante el día. Draco estaba harto de todo eso, quería gritar, pero lo único que podía hacer era pasar el mugroso trapeador por el suelo y exprimirlo con sus manos, ¡oh, sus bellas manos! Sí tan solo le dieran a la familia Malfoy aquello que antes tenían sería diferente. Él un sangre pura exprimiendo ese asqueroso objeto _muggle_, ni siquiera le importó volver a cruzar miradas con el tonto niño que sobrevivió. Si un mago tenebroso volvía aparecer en el mundo mágico, definitivamente los seguiría y no como venganza, sino porque si tenía que estar de algún bando entonces no sería del lado de Harry Potter.

Harry había llegado más temprano que cualquier otro día, Ginny estaba bastante complacida con ello. Era la primera vez que su marido llegaba antes de que el sol se ocultará, sin embargo sabía que algo le pasaba. Su espalda estaba encorvada, a pesar de estar sentado en el sofá, sus manos se apretaban constantemente entre ellas y sus lentes no estaban tan bien puestos como siempre los cargaba. Algo le sucedía pero Ginny no podía saber qué es lo que le angustiaba a su esposo.

—Harry… ¿me estás escuchando? —le preguntó mientras su mano se paseaba delante de esos bellos ojos que a Ginny le encantaban. Harry suspiró, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en ese día en el que Malfoy había tomado esa iniciativa. Lo quería hacer de nuevo, moría de ganas por hacerlo, sin embargo… no se rebajaría a rogarle a Malfoy un poco más de sus servicios.

Jamás se imaginó que el mago más guapo, desde el punto de vista de Harry, y sangre pura de todo el mundo mágico le fuese hacer una _mamada_ en uno de los baños del ministerio. La mano de Ginny lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, Ginny… ¿decías algo?

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Estás muy distraído y yo no leo mentes, te recuerdo eso.

—Nada—murmuró Harry, esperando sonar convincente. Pensó la siguiente frase que diría para que no preguntará más el tema.

—Harry, por Merlín… ¿cuántos años piensas que llevo conociéndote? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ginny… estoy bien. Sólo estoy pensando en uno de los casos que llegó, al parecer encontraron a Rutelia Wichelster en muy mal estado. Una broma-maleficio, no creo que sobreviva la noche. —dijo Harry serio, en parte estaba preocupado por aquella bruja tacaña y malhumorada, que no dejaba que nadie se acercará a su casa y le llovían bromas de a montones. Se lamentaba el hecho de tener que ocupar su caso para desviar la atención de Ginny. Sabía que su matrimonio era bueno, desde que acordaron que a pesar de estar casados, tendrían una unión libre. Amaba a Ginny pero no de la forma que ella merecía, y ella lo amaba pero no de la forma que él quería que lo amase. Sabiendo esto ambos, había contraído matrimonio y la luna de miel fue… ella compartiendo habitación con un joven mago francés en aquel crucero, y él compartiendo habitación con el hermano de éste. Podían dormir juntos, sí eso se tomaba lo más literal posible. Sólo dormir.

—Ya veo.

Ginny había murmurado después de un momento, no estaba tan convencida de su versión, pero Harry sabía que había optado por resignarse. Cuando él estuviese preparado para contárselo lo haría, sin que ella le presionara. Harry se levantó de repente, como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido pero lo único que pudo murmurar fue un _"baño"._ Harry subió las escaleras, doblando en el pasillo y se encerró en el baño; el bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones le frustro. Desabotonó con gran prisa su pantalón y lo bajo con todo y calzoncillos. Su mano apretó con algo de fuerza su miembro esperando que eso le bajará un poco sus ganas, pero este le mando un cosquilleo por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ahogo un gemido, imaginándose aquel rostro que estaba a la altura de su miembro lamiéndole como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo. El rostro pálido de Malfoy, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, sus manos masajeando sus testículos…

—_Oh mierda_, Malfoy… sí…

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en suplicas en voz baja, la lengua de Malfoy paseándose en la punta de su virilidad, y él… tomándolo de aquel cabello rubio que tanto le encantaba. Harry tembló, sentándose en el excusado y se imaginó a él, haciendo lo mismo en aquel apestoso cubículo de baño, pero teniendo la mejor de las vistas: Draco bajándose los pantalones, tomando su miembro e introduciéndoselo él mismo, estaba apretado, tan apretado y gimió con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"Joder, Potter es demasiado grande"_ se imaginó la voz de él susurrándole y empezando a cabalgar sobre él, sin importarles realmente que el golpeteo de sus nalgas hicieran eco en aquel baño. Harry movió su mano frenéticamente, estaba a punto de correrse al imaginar la cara de Draco enrojecida, soltando gemidos y palabras sucias que jamás pensó que salieran de su boca. Se corrió imaginando la bella cara de Draco Malfoy también corriéndose entre sus manos. Harry miró su mano pegajosa, se quitó los pantalones por completo y abrió la llave de la ducha. Necesitaba refrescar su mente y deshacerse de la idea de que algo más entre Malfoy y él pudiese pasar. Era completamente imposible e irracional, tenía que conseguir una salida pronto. Lo que fuera mientras fuera de su tipo estaría bien. Harry pensaba que solo era la impresión del momento eso era todo, ese día saldría a uno de esos lugares en los que suelen recurrir los magos gay que buscan pareja de unas pocas horas.

Draco miró el lugar solitario, tan pacifico ahora que todos habían salido por fin. El tiempo había sido eterno y lo seguiría siendo mañana, nada cambiaba. Era jodido pensar que esa sería su vida eternamente, tomo las bolsas llenas de basura y salió de ese lugar que todos los "justos" del mundo mágico veneraban, y que solo los malditos hijos de puta como él sabían lo que era… el lugar más ruin al que un mago podría caer. Tratar como miserables a aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideologías no los hacía mejores que ellos. Arrojó las bolsas a los contenedores que había en la parte de afuera, apestaba, volvería a casa, se bañaría, se metería a la cama y descansaría… o eso pensaba hacer ya que al momento de voltearse vio a uno perteneciente al grupo de aurores de Harry Potter.

Sus ojos destilaban un brillo tan evidente, que Draco supo lo que buscaba con él, la sonrisa que había puesto le devolvió el alma al cuerpo; cuando alguien del ministerio le buscaba de esa forma oculta sólo eran por dos razones: lo querían golpear o querían sexo desenfrenado. No era cualquier tipo de _zorra_ evidentemente, él también buscaba sus propios beneficios. Los hechizos de alivio a sus rodillas al jodido frío que hacía y que no podía utilizar una calefacción decente, ni siquiera podía invocar una barata versión muggle pueblerino.

—Quiero un favor.

— ¿Un favor? —repitió Draco como si no hubiese escuchado la voz de Kauster Narzett.

—Deja de jugar, Malfoy. —dijo Kauster con un tono de molestia que a Draco le hizo gracia. Pensar que podría cambiar de opinión ese auror, darle un puñetazo e irse como si no hubiese pasado nada le daba en cierto modo gracia. ¿Los aurores siempre eran de esa manera acaso? Sus emociones se les escapaban por cada uno de sus poros.

—Estoy tirando la mierda de otros en este momento, no estoy jugando. —le mostró las cuatro bolsas que aún le faltaban por tirar.

—Necesito de tus _servicios_ adicionales a cambio de tres hechizos.

La _puta_ de los aurores, así era como se sentía Draco Malfoy, pero quizás sólo era su forma de regresar. Él después de todo lo único que deseaba de esa bola de cerdos es que le concedieran al menos unos hechizos para reservarse los de él.

—Te escucho—formó una sonrisa, quizás tener una reputación de esa calidad no era tan malo. Si podía tener una vida digna como el compañero sexual de alguien al menos se daría el lujo de poder elegirlo.

Harry se encontró rodeado de luces de colores, una música estridente y personas que nunca había conocido en su vida o que quizás no reconocería en aquel lugar tan oscuro. La música era estridente en ese momento y no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, veía a aquellos magos besarse con personas que seguramente nunca en su vida habían tenido una conversación. Un lugar bajo. En el cual un auror como él no podría ser reconocido, porque… ¿quién pensaría que el famoso auror Harry Potter se iría a meter a ese tipo de lugares? No es que el lugar fuera bastante indecente, es que el ambiente y el tipo de personas lo era.

— ¿Te conozco? —una voz masculina lo hizo voltear, un mago alto de barba de candado y unos fuertes brazos, que lo rodearon en seguida, lo puso extremadamente nervioso. Se alejó de él, fingiendo una voz ronca que claramente hasta él pudo distinguir que la había hecho apropósito.

—Yo, no… lo siento. —dijo Harry separándose de él, sentándose en otro lugar un poco alejado. Harry miró a aquel hombre irse inmediatamente con otra persona. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero un buen Gryffindor siempre estaba alerta, un auror siempre tenía que estarlo y no sabía qué hacía un auror precisamente en un lugar como ese. Un bar gay. Lo más gay que puede haber en el mundo mágico o eso le parecía a Harry. Debía relajarse, ahí nadie podría encontrárselo. Lo que querían esas personas eran follar gratis y una sola noche, lo cual se suponía ese era el propósito de Harry.

—Debo tranquilizarme. —se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a mirar al sujeto que lo había abrazado besando a otro en ese momento a alguien que no era tan cobarde como él.

Las luces cambiaron a un tenue color azul, bastante suave a su parecer. Era mejor que esas luces que se paseaban a cada rato por sus ojos y lo dejaban más ciego de lo normal. Su vista se estableció en la pista de baile, su piel se estremeció un poco al sentir una suave canción comenzando a sonar, veía a algunas parejas en la pista, bailando suavemente y otros pretendiendo bailar para poder tocar al otro lo más que pudiese.

Sus ojos divagaron un momento por el lugar y lo vio a él, al otro lado de la pista junto a una mesa y un vaso de vidrio en la mano lleno de vino, su cabello rubio parecía en ese momento azul debido a la luz. Y su acompañante, Harry no lo podía reconocer porque estaba de espaldas... y realmente no tenía ningún interés en saber quién era. Las ropas que llevaba en ese momento, eran dignas de un Malfoy; se quiso abofetear un poco por ese tonto pensamiento pero si algo tenía que admitir es que: Draco Malfoy era un jodido cabrón que se sabía vestir excelente, aunque la ropa con la que lo veía usualmente era el uniforme hediondo que lo representaba como conserje.

Se llevó el vaso a la comisura de sus labios de una manera que hizo que Harry deseará poder sentirlos sobre los suyos. Se reprochó el hecho de que estuviese pensando en eso cuando el objetivo era que dejará ese asunto a un lado. La mano del acompañante le limpió la mejilla de manera suave y lo besó, Harry apretó su puño y desvió su mirada hacia la barra. Ese jodido Malfoy ¿estaba jugando con cuanto mago se le apareciese enfrente? Y lo peor de todo es que Harry no comprendía por qué le molestaba tanto que Malfoy estuviese coqueteando con otros magos. ¿Realmente ese era el mismo Draco Malfoy que alguna vez fue su eterno rival en Hogwarts? No se dio cuenta de qué tanto había bebido esa noche, aunque presentía que no realmente mucho, por lo que tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuándo es que sus piernas comenzaron a llevarlo hacia él.

La música comenzaba a calarle en el alma, porque precisamente podía ver a un Malfoy que él no conocía más. No fueron ni eran amigos, pero podía decir con orgullo que eso es lo que había causado que se diera a la tarea de conocerlo bien; cualidad que Harry tenía, conocer mejor a sus enemigos que a sus seres más cercanos. A veces las personas entre más cerca estabas de ella, la distancia crecía sin que salieses de la misma habitación. No siempre pasaba de esta manera, pero Harry podía darse cuenta de ello. Draco Malfoy, alguien como él no lo creía capaz de rebajarse a dejar que lo tocasen por unos cuantos galeones.

— ¿Potter?

La voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se percató que estaba parado frente a él, seguramente la expresión asustada en su rostro no era la más apropiada para la situación. Lo más importante de todo es que Harry se había dado cuenta que el que estaba tocando el trasero de Malfoy indecentemente hace unos momentos no era otro más que Kauster Narzett, un auror… su compañero de trabajo. El suelo de Harry se movió o quizás el mundo entero el que se le estaba desmoronando en ese momento. Todo le estaba saliendo absolutamente mal, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Si Harry hubiera sido inteligente en ese momento hubiese utilizado quizás uno de esos hechizos que lo mandaban directamente a su habitación, pero corrió como un muggle asustado, como si lo hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo malo. Harry revolvió aquel cabello que con trabajo y podía mantener bien peinado, maldijo unas cuantas veces el nombre de Malfoy y decidió volver solo, tal cual había llegado a ese lugar de luces centellantes y pistas exageradas de baile. Si tuviera un giratiempo como Hermione seguramente regresaría y se daría unos cuantos golpes a sí mismo para que no dejará que Malfoy procediera a darle sexo oral en el baño de las oficinas, pero sabía que estaba siendo estúpido e irracional lo mejor sería olvidar lo que había sucedido el día de hoy… mañana sería un buen día para Harry o al menos eso creía.

* * *

**Nota:** Si han llegado hasta aquí los felicito, gracias por leer mi historia. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
